Field
Disclosed apparatuses and methods relate generally to an electronic apparatus and a rendering method thereof, and for example, to an electronic apparatus having a functionality of rendering an object using a particle system, and a rendering method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, various types of display devices are being developed. Especially, electronic apparatuses such as TVs, PCs, laptop computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players and the like have grown so much in demand that they are being used in most households.
Recently, in order to meet the users' needs for more novel and various functions, efforts are being made to develop electronic apparatuses in more novel forms.
Meanwhile, in order to provide more convenient and intuitive use environment, the importance of user interfaces (UI) and user experience (UX) is increasing.
Especially, electronic devices combined with abundant sentiment are known to significantly arouse consumers' purchasing demand.
There is a method of providing opportunities to experience nature or daily lives in order to elicit the sentiment of users, for example, the ripple effect where ripples are made on a surface of water, watercolor painting effect, and water drop effect, etc.
In order to express the aforementioned effects, physics-based techniques such as particle physics simulation are needed.
These physics-based techniques require a large amount of operations to calculate the density and the repulsion, etc. of particles, which may lead to increased power consumption and non-real time operations due to a slow down of the operation speed.
Therefore, the need has risen to reduce the amount of operation of the physics-based techniques.